Broken Glass
by ElusiveBlade
Summary: Someone once told me that hope was like glass. It isn't always apparent, yet if you changed your point of view, you would see it again. I chuckled darkly as I leaned over the metal balcony, surveying the ruined skyline. This was once a prosperous city, brimming with new inventions. The Creator changed all of that. Now all that was left of it were shattered dreams. FirstFic/OneShot


**A/N: Well then, the moment has come. After about a week of writing, rewriting, and rewriting the rewritten writing, I have finally mustered the courage to actually let someone read this. (Which is kinda the point of writing something.) Anyway, please criticize and (maybe) enjoy. After all, this is an experiment to improve my writing, and maybe the next fic I write will be just the slightest bit better.**

I smiled slightly. This was a rare moment of peace, allowing me to enjoy the sad beauty of the flickering neon lights and the ethereal silence that now blanketed the city. I nimbly flipped over the balcony, landing on a lower level with the resounding clang of metal. I still hadn't found refuge for tonight, and I would need it.

I moved forward in a brisk pace, covering the current block, then moving diagonally towards the next one. I was currently in an industrial sector, because I needed tools to fix my systems. One of the few things I could rely on. I still had a lot of ground to cover before I came to a residential sector.

I was about to cross the bridge that divided the two sectors, when I heard the clinking of metal footsteps. I cast a quick glanced over my shoulder. Red and black metal plating around orange energy. Four eyes glowing maliciously scarlet. A massive gun in the maw of its maggot-like chassis. Of course, I groaned inwardly. Of course I had to confront one of the most destructive Battlecast Models. The ones that massacred entire settlements. I was about to try to sneak away when it suddenly snapped its head in my direction. A chill ran down my spine.

It suddenly opened its jaws and fired a sickly green colored canister at me. I quickly dodged to the side. Hiding behind a metal wrought apartment building, I considered my dwindling amount of options. I could fight it, but the corrosive aspect of its armaments would quickly kill me along with it. I could try to escape, going over the bridge and outrun it. No, it had a lot more range than I could hope race.

I looked back at it. It was waddling in my direction now. My heart raced. Would this really be the end? After all I had given up? I steeled my resolve and put a gloved hand on my plasma blade.

"I will follow this path until the end." With that I dashed out from behind the building, jumping to the wall of the building next to it. From there I dashed into the air, pressing my movement augments to their full potential.

With a flash of neon orange I drew my blade, and thrust it forward into the metal plating of the model's head, leaving a sparking gash. I hit the ground with a roll to break my fall, then I immediately dashed to the side, barely dodging another corrosive canister. I stabbed again, this time hitting a cannon on its side. It exploded into red hot shards. Panting I glanced at it again.

Still functional. Damn. The Creator would never give his designs such an obvious weakness as the head. The only way I could win was if I kept on dodging, but even my augmented systems had a limit. The fatigue from constant travel was going to cost me my life. It opened its maw again, this time spewing industrial adhesive. I tried to dash to the side again, but my systems weren't reacting as smoothly as normal, and it hit me anyway.

I grit my teeth. It burned. When I looked at the wound, I saw it had burned through the outer layer of my shoulder plating, but was eventually stopped by my passive shielding. I levelled my blade once more. "This story is not yet finished, beast." Its only reaction was the a mechanical click and a sudden glow. Then it started to fire impossibly fast. There was no way I could dodge that. With a flick of my blade I projected my nano-barrier. It would grant me refuge for a few seconds, until I could-

"Overcharging," a feminine voice called out. Suddenly, I was almost blinded by a brilliant flash of blue. "Full Auto!" There she was. Thin, female figure. Glowing blue cloak and bow. Likely plasma. Project augments? There was no doubt. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the Battlecast switched its attention to her. She began firing plasma bolts from her bow, almost matching the Battlecast in speed, only ducking away eventually when the Battlecast starting returning fire.

That was my chance! I used my last dash, going straight for its back panels. In the middle of my movement, I swung my blade again, this time in a horizontal arc around me. A second later I landed on my feet running. "It's going to explode!" I yelled at my fellow project, who seemed confused at my actions.

Realisation dawned upon her as she saw the Battlecast flip onto its feet and quickly scuttle towards her. She ran and jumped with surprising speed, but the residual explosion still managed to graze her leg. She gasped in pain. Though her outer armor protected against most of the damage, the industrial concoctions used were enough to melt her left leg to the bone, or at least the closest equivalent.

I quickly closed the distance between us, coming to a stop where she lay on the cold metal ground.

"So then, Hero, are you going to make it?" I drawled. The wound looked extremely painful, yet she barely made a sound.

"I will live, though this leg cannot be fixed easily. Only the Creator could pull off such a feat," she said with a shiver. Yes, the Creator could do anything with machines. That is the problem, isn't it?

"I wouldn't count on that," I answered sarcastically. "Can you move? Because I certainly don't want to stay here anymore," I continued on a more serious note.

"Not on my own obviously."

I reached out with my gauntlet.

"I believe I know where we can rest tonight."

"Very well, Unforgiven," she replied softly. My blood ran cold at the name.

As I looked back to the horizon, my wounded companion leaning on my shoulder, I thought back to my musings from earlier. I once believed them. Not anymore. No, hope was like glass, because it was shattered so easily. And it was almost impossible to repair.

 **A/N II: So, how was it? Please review!**


End file.
